Train
A train is a set of (mostly rail-bound) vehicles , consisting of one or more vehicles. In principle, any series cars a train, but usually one thinks in a train on the railway . In tourist areas often a train consisting of a series of carts behind a tractor that often looks like a locomotive. Such a tourist vehicle does not run on rails but is called 'train'. The same applies to the road train - a truck with a large number of trailers . A looselocomotive is not really a train but when he is on the road, so called. Railways train is described below. Content * 1 Description * 2 Layout * 3 wheel arrangement * 4 Baking and vehicle classification * 5 Brake * 6 See also Description A collection of linked locomotives, carriages and / or vehicles by rail specialists only a train called like this with a scheduled time-slot combination (a "path") is underway.Others will call a stationary train simply train. These trains will rail place in the Netherlands among others provided by the Dutch Railways , Veolia , Connexxion , Syntus , Arriva and DB Schenker Rail in Belgium by theNational Railway Company of Belgium . A drawn train is an operational combination of one or more vehicles without propulsion installation in combination with a locomotive (or other source of power with cabin).A special form is the Push-pull train : a more or less permanent unit of locomotive and carriages, the last of a steering position where the locomotive can be controlled with a remote cable running through the train. Powered units have their own propulsion system. A locomotive is therefore considered traction. A trainset is a fixed unit, which consists of a number of carriages having a steering position on both ends. By the permanent composition and the presence of a private drive is also one trainset power vehicle. A few (moving) locomotive is termed train. Classification [ edit ] Front of the cab of a Dutch DDZ-express train. Rail Vehicles may for example be subdivided according to their shape and purpose, or to the power source. * Classified by shape, one recognizes the following units: ** locomotive (power vehicle not intended for accommodation of travelers) ** trainset (traction as a fixed combination, consisting of multiple carriages intended for transportation of passengers, luggage, etc.) ** motor vehicle (power vehicle intended for carriage of passengers, baggage, etc.) ** carriage (not powered unit designed for transport of passengers, baggage, etc.) ** car (freight) * Classified by engine or transmission: ** electric ** diesel ** steam ** gas turbine wheel edit In order to indicate how the drive force of a vehicle over the wheel axles is divided, is the UIC notation used. A combination of in a ( bogie ) frame provided for the driven wheel axles is shown by a capital letter (A for the first driven axle, B for two driving axles, etc.). Are these axles powered separately, then the case is complemented by an "o". Non-driven wheel axles are indicated by a digit. Are the wheel axles accommodated in a bogie, then an apostrophe is added. With a + indicates that the traction of more than one part exists. A NS 1800 for example, BB wheel B 'B'. The locomotive has two two-axle bogies, each with one traction motor that drives both axles. A NS 1000 had wheel arrangement (1A) "Bo (A1). The locomotive had to head bogies each with a barrel axis and a driven shaft and two in the locframe bearing driven axles with independent drive. NS Plan V , has wheel arrangement 2 'Bo' + Bo '2'. So the train has four two-axle bogies. The outer loop are two bogies (i.e., non-driven), the inner two motor bogies with separately driven shafts. NMBS classic unit set has wheel arrangement A1 '1A' A1 + '1A'. The carriage is made up of two carriages, each having two bogies. Each bogie is fitted with a motor which in each case drives the outer shaft. Freight and vehicle classification [ edit ] To indicate to what type of vehicle or freight car used to go, are special codes. These codes are often seen on the side of a vehicle or freight wagon. When freight wagons international code scheme is used. In case of coaches vary the meanings of the codes widely by country. See further freight car and passenger trains bin . edit An emergency brake on a train from 1920 Trains at the brake is pneumatically operated (by pressure) (see Railway air brake ). Throughout the train passes through the train led by self-acting pneumatic brake.Each train is one remkraan employed. This remkraan keeps the air pressure in the brake pipe to 5 bar (gauge). The train brakes are released. With the help of this valve the operator can lower the air pressure in the brake pipe, with the result that catch on the brakes. The braking power is more or less proportional to the pressure reduction. At 3.5 bar brake pipe pressure has reached the maximum braking power. At break in the train line (by breakage of a coupling of the train), an emergency brake the train line is vented by travelers or intervention of the train control system, allowing the complete train brakes. When trains are used different types of brakes: * Brake pad : A pad pressed directly on the tread of the wheel. Brake pads are made of enriched cast iron , sintered metal or plastic. The Brake pad ensures that the wheels of the train are rough, so the train considerably more noise then produces a train with disc brakes. The advantage of this roughness is that the wheel does not block quickly and thus has less of flats in the autumn period . Also, the electrical contact (detection) between wheel and rail significantly better than stock with disc brakes. * Disc brake : There are separate brake discs mounted on the wheel axles, which are clamped between the brake pads during braking. This braking method has the disadvantage that the wheels previously sliding on smooth rails. The brake pads, however, are lighter and easier to replace. The braking at high speeds is better than the Brake pad. * Electrodynamic brake : The electrodynamic brake ( brake ED ) converts the kinetic energy into electrical energy . The ED-brake only works enough at high speeds. At low speeds, take shoe brakes or disc brakes work on. The generated electrical energy is in braking resistors converted into heat or fed back to the catenary ( recovery). When trains on dc drive as in the Netherlands and Belgium, the energy is limited: the rectifier in the substation can not convert the DC voltage generated in analternating current that can be fed back into the grid. The generated energy should therefore be used by a (different) train in the respective overhead contact line section, for example, for heating train. There are no consumers present, the braking energy is converted into heat in braking resistors. The advantage of this brake is the absence of wear. The disadvantage is the complicated electric traction circuit and the need to house resistors. The brake only works on the driven axles. * Hydrodynamic brake : Hydraulic transmission converts kinetic energy into heat. Works only on the driven axles. * Magnetic : This is a magnet on the rail lowered. The attraction of the magnet causes friction on the rail, causing the train slows down. The magnetic brake used for service braking because the wear and tear on equipment and track is different size. The magnetic brake can also be used as a parking brake. There are both electro-magnetic brakes permanent magnet brakes applied. These brakes are distinguished in the control or control: * Handbrake : With a handwheel or crank to put brakes of the vehicle fixed and unloaded. For a general introduction of the air brake trains were inhibited manually. The whistle of the locomotive gave the driver the inhibitors, which were present at each braked car command to release the brakes or secure. Today, this brake is almost exclusively used as a parking brake. * Direct air brake : This brake is applied to locomotives, usually referred to as rangeerrem . Only the locomotive is inhibited. The brake is faster in brakes and solve the self-acting continuous air brake. * Self-acting through-air brake : The brake is operated remotely pneumatically from the driver's cab. A remstuurklep (triple valve) in each vehicle puts a drop in brake pipe pressure to an increase of the brake cylinder pressure . This brake is required by law for trains. * Electro-pneumatic brake : The brake is operated remotely from the operator's cab electric. Because of the mandatory presence of the air brake is the ep-brake is not fail-safe. In the Netherlands, the analog ep-brake (since 1961) and the three-bit binary-ep-brake (since 1975) applied. Advantages over the pneumatic brake are the short brake and unloading times and simultaneously strike and release of the brakes throughout the train. * Hogedrukrem : Because the braking effect of the "normal" Brake pad at high speeds is insufficient, is material for deployment over 100 km / h are often equipped with an HD-brake: Additional brake cylinders are activated above a certain speed or increase the maximum brake cylinder. * Parking brake : This brake holds compiled material in place. At "Federspeicher" Brakes holding a feather the brakes. A permanent-magnet brake keeps himself on the track fixed. A manual schroefrem holds the brakes fixed by friction in the transmission or by a detent. A hydraulic brake by fluid pressure. The handbrake is often used as a parking brake. * Emergency brake : The operation of the emergency brake directly or indirectly opens a valve in the brake pipe of the air brake. A train may be equipped with emergency brake override device which makes it possible for the operator, after acknowledge a, to release the emergency brake and bring the train to a halt at a suitable location (e.g., outside of a tunnel). * Antisliprem : The antisliprem applied to locomotives, creates a certain pressure in the brake cylinders of the Brake pad. This brake prevents the wheels from spinning when starting on slippery track. Category:Train